30 Days Of Love
by DancingInTheWreckageOfTheWorld
Summary: A Shadowhunter with a month to live has just fallen in love with an immortal. Their love is forbidden in so many ways, dangerous, exciting but above all, sincere.  But when that month is up, can their love overcome death, or will it kill them both ?...
1. Chapter 1

30 Days Of Love

**Day 1**

_*A deadly demon infected Alexander Gideon Lightwood with its poison. _

_All warlocks, witch doctors and healers all said the same thing: "There is no way to cure you."_

_Then a warlock told Alexander that he only had one month before the demon poison would kill him._

_It's the start of that one month._

_30 days before Alexander dies.*_

Alexander's POV

The Institute is a place of ghosts.

Everyone walks around with pale, shocked faces.

First it was Max.

Now it's me.

I can stand to be there anymore.

Can't stand to watch Mayrse and Robert lock themselves in their offices and bury themselves with work to try and avoid the fact that in one month, I am going to die.

Can't stand to hear Isabelle cry softly in her room at night, thinking that no one can hear her.

Can't stand to watch Jace get into more and more dangerous fights, because he just can't cope with the truth.

I spend more and more time in the mundane world.

As a shadowhunter, we are meant to look down at all other species with disdains.

Because we are descendents of angels.

We are superior to others.

But now, I envy the mundane.

Mundanes who have no idea about the kind of sacrifices our kind make to keep humans safe.

Mundanes who tell their selves that creatures from myth don't exist.

We throw myself into the middle of it all, living in world where our main focus is eliminating those 'mythical creatures' to keep those foolish, shallow mundane safe.

And do we get recognition ?

Any sign that people are grateful that we are there to protect them ?

No.

Instead we get one month to live before a demon poison kills us.


	2. Chapter 2

30 Days Of Love

**Day 2**

* * *

><p><em>Forgive And Forget.<em>

_Forgive._

In Isabelle Lightwood's mind, they were two completely different things.

When you had to _forgive _someone, it meant that the crime they had committed was small.

Such as: ruining your favourite shirt, using up all of your makeup, making fun of you; small stuff. Nothing that really mattered.

But when you had to _forgive and forget_, in Isabelle's mind, that meant the crime committed was unforgivable.

Such as the one Lucifer committed.

His crime, was the ones you had to _forgive and forget._

But she couldn't do that.

He had _killed Alec._

It was **his** 'pet', **his** demon that had infected Alec with the poison.

And he wanted her forgiveness.

* * *

><p><em>*"Belle," he called.<em>

"_It's pointless you know. Pointless acting as if you will never love me again, pointless to hate me."_

"_It's not an act", she had replied angrily._

"_It is."_

_They had glared at each other, for a long moment._

_His gaze had softened._

_He had touched her cheek tenderly._

"_If I had known what Alexander looked like, I would have made sure that Simon would not have hurt your siblings."_

"_And so you would have let another innocent die in Alexander's place ?" _

_She had asked that question as hatred burned through her mind, killing all thoughts of love she had once had for this man._

_He must have seen something in her face, for he stood up and said, "If you ever change your mind, I will always be here waiting for you. You are my one and only."_

_At this, her anger had worsened._

_How dare he act so loving towards her, but then send his demon, Simon, to kill her brother?_

_She had stormed out then._

_Only pausing to watch Lucifer walk to the balcony, spread his beautiful wings, and fly into the sky.*_

* * *

><p>Her tears soaked her pillow.<p>

She… She… loved the man who had killed her brother.

Her lover was a monster.

Her lover had killed her brother.

So what did that make her ?

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A<strong>

**Q . When you talk about Lucifer, Isabelle's lover, do you mean Lucifer the fallen angel, or a made up character ?**

_A. The Lucifer in this story is the fallen angel._

**Q. Simon is a… demon ?**

_Yes. He is a demon owned by Lucifer. And yes, I am talking about Simon, Clary's best friend, the vampire, the Daylighter _

**Q. What type of demon is Simon ?**

_A. He is a very powerful demon. He has a human form, in which he looks the same as he is described in the Mortal Instruments, and his demon form can give anyone nightmares. He also has a very deadly poison, which is what he infected Alexander with._

**Q. Does he know Alec ?**

_A. No. He does not know Jace, Alec or any of the characters that he knows in the Mortal Instruments._

_Needless to say, he does not love Isabelle. _

**Q. I find the way you write very confusing and I did not understand this chapter. So what happened ?**

_A. This chapter was Isabelle's thoughts. The beginning bit was her thoughts on how Lucifer wants her to forgive him, and the second part was a flashback._

**Q. Will Magnus be in this story ?**

_A. Yes. But you will have to endure a couple of chapters without Magnus._

* * *

><p>This Q&amp;A session was made up entirely by me. SO if you have any other questions, PM me or leave them in a review.<p>

I hope the Q&A's helped!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies<strong>_

_**Kyprish Prophetess: Thank you. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.**_

_**Patricia Sage: Thank you so much! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Star: Thanks. Hope you thought this chapter was as good as the first one!**_

_**DisturbingEmily: Thanks. Hope you found this chapter interesting as well. :D**_

_**Magnus-Bane-Sparkles: I love your name! Hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Taste The Rainbow- Or Else: Thank you so much! That was the nicest review I've ever received. I hope you liked this chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

30 Days Of Love

**Day 10**

Permanent Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or the TMI gang.

Warning: Mention of sex.

* * *

><p><em>Love is always there. It just isn't always shown correctly.<em>

* * *

><p>In my mind, there are flashes of colours, distant words and memories.<p>

I can't think properly.

I can't hear or see properly either.

I can, however hear someone screaming Magnus, Magnus, Magnus over and over again.

I wish he would shut up and let me enjoy this torturous pleasure in peace.

I can feel Magnus's hand holding my waist too tightly, but I don't care.

He kisses me and the world explodes in fireworks.

I bite his tongue.

Hard.

I taste the blood.

I break the kiss off the scream in ecstasy as I, we both come.

Him inside of me and me on the clean, pure white sheets.

I groan.

"Magnus," I moan. Saying his name like a prayer.

I can feel him whispering my name against my overheated skin, as presses kisses along my neck, shoulders, stomach, waist, hip and further down…

I moan again.

I can feel my breathing become harsher and heavier.

I reach down and pull at his hair , tugging harshly at the beautiful, black as night strands of hair.

Tugging harder and harder as I come closer..

And closer..

And closer…

And so, so, so close…

And I explode.

Coming, once again onto the sheets.

* * *

><p>Later we are curled up, my head against his heart listening to the steady beat.<p>

There is silence.

A calm, peaceful, comfortable silence.

Silence that is only broken with words of affection.

Or memories.

We've said every affectionate thing in the world.

You are beautiful, you are smart, you are breathtaking etc.

But there is one thing that we have never said.

Those three words are on the tip of our tongues.

I don't know about Magnus, but I can't say them.

Saying them to Magnus, is dooming our relationship before its even started.

Saying or feeling those words are pointless, waste of words; and waste of emotion.

After all, there is no point in loving someone, when you only have less than a month to love that person.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Question and Answer and an Author's Message.<strong>

Q. **What happened here?**

**A. **_**Magnus and Alexander just had hot sex here. **_

_**They have met and fallen in love.**_

_**Well, at least ALEC has fallen in love. **_

_**Magnus is… a… puzzle.**_

_**Even to the author herself.*Blushes***_

_**Author's Message(s):**_

_I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update._

_Please blame life and the fact that Inspiration is either on a holiday or is pissed at me._

_You can also blame my new found obsession with the anime Death Note. And the yaoi fanfics of it. (If there are any Death Note Light and L slash fans reading this, read Poison Apple. It's so good!)_

_But.. I am on holiday so expect more frequent updates._

_Now, the main point._

_ Does anyone want me to write a oneshot about a character in this story? It can be about anyone, but if you do want me to write a oneshot I need a topic._

_We could also write it together if you'd like._

_So yeah.. PM me, or tell me in a review if you want to take on my offer._

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies:<strong>

**Taste-The-Rainbow-Or-Else: Thank you! :D**

**DisturbingEmily: I adore Fallen Angels. They are more interesting than normal ones. **

**And, yes I know, Chapter 2 was ridiculously short. **

**I promise to write longer chapters. :D**

**And thanks for the constructive criticism. I hope this chapter was better.**

**Kyprish Prophetess: Thanks. I loveee plot twists. **

**And for your question, well, only time will tell how **

**Lucifer will act.**

**Patricia Sage: You have absoulutley no idea og how hard your review made me laugh.**

**If I ever want to say the plot thickens, I will instead say 'Bustle in my hedgergrow!'**

**LIFTDramaGurl7: Thank you. Hope there was enough Magnus in this chapter for you!**

**Eternally Yours,**

**E.**


	4. Chapter 4

30 Days Of Love

**Day 6**

* * *

><p>Warning: This chapter will be from Simon's POV. And, Simon, in this story; is a demon.<p>

A very, very, very cruel demon.

So his POV might be a bit.. disturbing…

Oh and, the Master he is referring to is Lucifer. (He is mentioned in Chapter 2, so please feel free to re-read that chapter if you have forgotten about him, as he plays a very important role in this chapter and the story.)

* * *

><p>Simon POV<p>

I am in disgrace.

I have been tortured by my Master.

Tortured in so many ways.. So many pleasurable ways..

Oh Satan, just thinking about how I have been tortured by The Master makes me shudder with pleasure.

But why?

Why, am **I **tortured?

Me! The Master's best demon!

Why?

All because of one- no two, stupid motherfucking shadowhunters.

Satan. Just thinking about shadowhunters made his blood boil.

He wanted to kill them all.

That fucking race, who thought they were above everyone else..

Fucking pompous, high and mighty bastards.

* * *

><p>Isabelle Lightwood.<p>

My Master loved her.

**HER!**

**He**, should be loved by his Master.

Not her!

Not that fucking shadowhunter!

Him!

He was the best … the fucking best…

He had to kill her.

No.

Wait.

If she was dead, The Master would be very, very.. unpleasant.

Displeased.

Short tempered.

**Angry.**

And Satan, did my Master do wonderful things when he was angry..

But no.

The Master would then be unhappy.

Besides, this Isabelle fucking bitch Lightwood, was probably killing herself about how The Master was involved with her brother's curse.

But Alexander Lightwood.

Oh Satan.

The things he could do to that innocent, naive, **stupid **shadowhunter…

Just thinking about it made him let out a involuntary moan.

Satan.

* * *

><p>Slowly he concentrated his mind, the boy; that Alexander, had become a part of him, once he infected him with his curse.<p>

He visualised him.

And then, he felt tingles as a tiny part of his mind connected with that Alexander's brain.

Ah.

So Alexander had gotten himself involved with Magnus Bane.

How.. interesting.

Apparently his parents had taken him to Magnus Bane's apartment; in the hopes that Bane would have a cure.

He didn't.

But the two had become closer, and closer…

As he focused more of his energy, his being onto the unlikely couple, he suddenly got a vision of the two in the future.

_Vision:_

_The two pressed together._

_Bane on top of that Alexander. _

_Moans and screams._

_The name, Magnus was being screamed._

_Suddenly white liquid came spurting out of both of them._

_They collapsed next to each other, breathing heavily._

_Bane then turned around and started massaging a part of that Alexander's body, a part that mundanes, shadowhunters, vampires.. Almost every race called that body part the same name:_

_Penis._

_Soon white liquid gushed out of that 'penis' and onto Bane's hand._

_It was truly fascinating to see the look of pleasure that Alexander had on his face when his 'penis' was being massaged._

* * *

><p>The vision ended abruptly.<p>

But that was no matter.

He learnt that Bane and Alexander were in a relationship together and were participating in an act known as 'sexual intercourse'.

Well, well, well.

He had never liked that Bane.

Now was his chance to kill two birds with one stone.

The birds were Bane and Alexander, and the stone?

The stone was of course, the bird's love and the curse one of them had.

He would kill them later.

But first, he wanted to see what exactly would happen to **him**, if he massaged his 'penis'.

* * *

><p><strong>AM:**

**I am so fucking sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Q&A**

**1) You keep making Simon refer to himself in first and third person. Is it intentional or are you just not concentrating on your writing?**

**Intentional. Blame Simon's brain.**

**2) What's with the 'Oh Satan' bits?**

**Oh Satan is his way of saying Oh God. **

**Its basically him saying Oh Lucifer.**

**3) Is Simon in love with Lucifer?**

**Um.. duh, yes!**

**Well thats it for me!**

**Review, (I'm replying to all reviews in PMs, instead of on here..) and um Happy New Year!**


End file.
